A New World - The Exception
by MBRenfro
Summary: Mieke and Stefan meet again after the ending of the film Mieke reveals her secret and Stefan leaves behind his past to start a new future with Mieke. SPOILERS! This story spoils the ending of "The Exception" starring Jai Courtney, Lily James and Christopher Plummer


He stands perfectly still. The park around him is a hive of busyness. Children squeal and giggle as a gaggle of geese waddle across the small pond surrounding a fountain. Mothers smile pleasantly at their children, and gossip and titter back and forth to each other.

He takes a deep breath. Its strange for him to be here. He knows that if he is discovered, he will be arrested. He feels out of place with himself, dressed in a gray suit, and not in his SS uniform. He blinks quickly, his eyes beginning to search for her.

He had been so afraid she'd been captured after they'd left each other there on the road that night. But a few months later he'd received her tattered copy of Beyond Good and Evil, and the handwritten note on the front page told him exactly where to find her. She was alive.

For a time, he considered waiting until after the war to go and find her, but it seemed that the war kept going on and on and on, with no relief in sight. He didn't want to wait, he couldn't wait. In spite of everything he'd tried to tell himself in the days and weeks after her escape... he was damned if he didn't love her. He'd tried to convince himself that a handful of late night rendevouz in the Kaiser's mansion was just fun, something to pass the time. But then he remembered the fear he'd felt when she had nearly been captured, the way he'd personally searched her room that day, so that in case, on the off chance, something had been found, he could save her from arrest. He remembered the bile that rose in his throat at the thought of Dietricht and his pasty white hands on her perfect milky skin, and how he'd told her to come straight to him if Dietricht ever approached her. He remembered melting into her when her secret was out. He'd asked if she expect him to betray his oath and country for her. She said she'd expected nothing from him. The truth of it was, he'd hand over the Fuher himself to Roosevelt and Churchill if it meant he could be with Mieke again.

He'd quickly written a note the day that he'd received the book.

I am coming. Wait for my note. -S

Then he devised a story, a plan, to get him out of Germany. He had an Aunt, his only living family, he'd said, that was dying in Paris. He needed to leave immedaitely for fear that she may not live long enough to see him. It was cheesy, stupid even, but it worked, and he was granted leave.

When he arrived in Paris, he met with someone, a man whose name he was never to know, that arranged falsified papers. His new name was Stephen Bradley, and in spite of his accent, he was Dutch, just as his Mieke was. He didn't waste time. No sooner than he'd arrived in Paris, he was leaving it. Stefan Brandt was gone. He'd betrayed his oath, and his country for her, but he didn't care. He'd realized that she was all he wanted. Germany could disappear into the earth for all he cared. As long as there was Mieke.

Just arrived in London. Where is safe for us to meet? -S

It took a day, but the return note gave him the location of a park, and what time they should meet. She would be wearing a red dress and carrying a basket with fresh vegetables.

His eyes scanned the crowed. When they landed on a set of British Policemen his heart lept into his throat. You are Stephen Bradley. Stephen Bradley. He told himself.

But as the policemen passed him by, his eyes caught a glimpse of red. Short, brown hair underneath a red hat. Sitting beside her on the ground was a basket of vegetables. Mieke!

He took another deep breath, straightened his tie and began towards her.

She stood overlooking a pond, her back to him. His heart raced, his mouth was as dry as sand and his palms sweated as if he'd just dipped them into the water. But it was her, and he was really here.

He stopped a few feet from her. "May I call you Mieke?" he asked. Repeating a question from long ago. She didn't turn around.

"It would be better if you didn't." She paused. "My name is Margaret now."

He smiled. "Margaret. Like the King's daughter. I like that."

She smiled, but didn't turn around. "Did you meet with Arnaud in Paris?" She asked.

"Arnaud?" He repeated. "I didn't know his name. He arranged my papers and found my ticket to get here. Stefan Brandt is dead. Killed in motor accident on his way to visit his dying aunt in Paris. It's all been arranged. My name is Stephen Bradley."

She giggled. "Stephen and Margaret. How terribly ordinary." He smiled, and started towards her. But she stopped him. "Wait." She said. Swallowing hard, then taking a deep breath she said, "there's something you should know. I couldn't tell you before. And I don't know what you'll think, or do."

He was confused. "Mie-Margaret, what is it?" Fear gripped him. Was he about to be betrayed? Had all this been a ruse to arrest him? Surely not. But as Mieke slowly turned, and he saw her secret, his heart nearly stopped.

Her swollen belly, beneath her red dress. She was pregnant. His eyes rushed to hers. Filled with tears they cried, it is YOURS and he sunk to his knees. She rushed to him.

"Mine? Ours?" He asked. Reaching his hands up to touch her.

"Yours. Ours." She confirmed. "This is why I sent you the book. I wanted you. We wanted you."

He was surprised when he felt his eyes fill with tears. He shook his head, and tenderly took her rounded stomach into his hands. "Mine." He paused. "I cannot believe it."

"It's true." She said, her own tears falling clumsily down her cheeks.

"I never should have stayed. I should have come with you." He said, standing to his feet, his hands still caressing her belly.

"You had to. They never would have stopped hunting you if you'd come."

"I should have told you I loved you then. I should have said the words."

"You didn't have to say them, I knew."

"I'm here now. And I'm telling you I love you. Lets build a life together. You and me, and our child."

Mieke's own tears fell like a rushing river from her brown eyes. "Yes!" She cried. "Yes." He repeated as he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked when he pulled away. "How do we begin?"

She smiled. "I have that all figured out. Come with me." She leaned down and picked up her basket of fresh vegetables. "Where is your case?"

"I don't have anything. I left France with only the clothes on my back. Stefan died in a car crash in Paris, I left everything... Everything except the book."

Mieke smiled. "Stefan was a good man." She cupped his cheek in her palm. "But Stephen is a better one." Stefan planted a soft kiss to Mieke's lips, and carefully tucking her under his strong arm, he took the basket of vegetables from her. "Tell me our story."

Mieke smiled again. "Margaret and Stephan are from a small village outside of Amsterdam. They left when the war began and through Paris finally made their way here, to London..." they began walking. "Stephen was called home some months ago when his mother died. When Margaret arrived here, she discovered her pregnancy, and has attempted to contact Stephan many times. Finally, it seems, he recieved her letters, and now he has arrived at the home she has settled for them. She is a seamstress now, due to her condition she is no longer suitable to be a house maid. Stephan is a farmer."

"Wonder if I can remember how to plant vegetables. I've been an army man for so long."

"Factories are hiring all over London. Once this war is over perhaps we can settle into a life that is less strict. Perhaps the underground can find you work. Arnaud sent a wire ahead saying you were coming...you can work for the underground if you wish..." She stopped and looked around. "Let's not talk about this now. Let's get you home."

A short walk, in silence, brought them to the door of a rowhouse. "It isn't the Kaiser's palace, but -" she stopped as he interupted. "-anywhere is a mansion with you."

"Stefan..." she whispered. "Come inside." She unlocked the door, and pushed it open.

It was modestly decorated, a small living room housed a sofa, and two chairs, with a coffee table and end tables, a fireplace, and a radio. The kitchen was clean, well stocked and decorated with apples in the middle of the small round table. Just outside, through the back door was a large yard, with a ringer washing machine and laundry line.

"You're a wonderful housekeeper Mieke." He smiled.

"I've had a lot of practice." She chuckled, removing her hat and tossing it onto the table. "Are you thirsty?"

He paused, and slowly looked her over from toes to head. "I've been wandering in the dessert for so long Mieke." He confided. "I loved Germany. I loved my homeland. But I didn't love what that man was doing to it."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I know who you are."

"It's only going to get worse." He said. "When I met you, it was like finding a cool spring. I drank from it, and I found myself going back again and again and wanting more every time."

She wrapped her belly in her hands and smiled. "I know."

"I'm not surprised that this happened." He said, walking toward her and placing his hand on hers. "I've never desired anything quite like I needed you. I never longed for someone the way I longed for you. I tried to ignore it. Tried to be the big bad soldier man. But I couldn't keep it up."

"I wanted you too. I was afraid of it, and I' m not afraid of anything." She confided.

"Don't be afraid of me. I'm not like I was. I'll never be that man again. I'm being given a second chance, and I aim to make the most of it."

"You never answered nt question." She said. "Are you thirsty?"

"I'm a dying man, Mieke." He said, staring at her mouth and slowly leaning his head toward hers. "I'll drink from the well until it's dry." He paused, and met her eyes.

"Then drink, soldier. For your life."

His mouth met hers with ferocity. The "thirst" was overwhelming. His desire for her body, her aching for him...this could only lead to one place. He began to fiddle with the buttons on her overcoat...

"Where are the bedrooms?" He asked.

"Our room is upstairs to the left."

"Our room." He breathed. As a young man he'd often thought of a wife, and children, but now that he was here, with Mieke, carrying his child, the joy of such a life was overwhelming him.

"I've not slept a night in there. I've waited for you. I knew you'd come for me." Mieke confided.

"Come, wife." Stefan grunted, lifting Mieke into the air. Cradling her growing body next to him, he walked from the kitchen, through the living room and up the staircase. Turning to the left, he stepped into the bedroom. A bed, a dresser, two nightstands and a chair next to the bay window. To him, it was the Kaiser's palace. Easily he sat her down and they stood across from one another, the afternoon sunlight filtering in through the window, golden on their bodies.

"Take your clothes off." He said to her. It was the sentence that started their romance all those many months ago. She couldn't help but smile.

"It looks different than it did before, Stefan." She said, calling him by name.

"Better, you mean?"

She chuckled and began to unbutton her dress, her eyes never leaving his and he came free of his suit.

He was still toned, muscular, strong and broad. His scar on his stomach still visible, angry. "Does it still hurt you?" She asked.

"Not like it did." He admitted. "The pain in my heart has been much worse."

"Stop, you'll make blush."

"That's not all I'll make you do." He said, flinging his shirt into the chair.

"Mieke..." He stopped. "Is there a way we can be married, for real?"

She paused, smiling. "Not as Stefan Brandt and Mieke de Jong, not on paper anyway."

"Stefan Brandt is dead." He admitted aloud.

She nodded. "I know. Mieke de Jong is dead as well." She took two steps towards him, and placed her hands on his bare chest. "Margaret and Stephan are already married on paper."

He reached up and took her hands in his. "I Stefan take you Mieke to be my wife."

A tear fluttered down her cheek before she followed suit. "I Mieke take you Stefan to be my husband."

"Kiss me, wife." He said, folding himself into her embrace.

She kissed him, her hands tracing the width of his shoulders. When he pulled away from her, he stripped her of her unbuttoned dress and lifted her silk slip over her head. She was left in her underwear, with her round belly bare, his child visibly moving just below the surface of her skin.

"Hello my love." He said, kneeling down and speaking tenderly to her stomach. "I'm your father."

Through her tears, Mieke cried "I told you he would come."

"I'll never leave you again. I didn't know you were here before, or I never would have left then." His hands traced the round shape. "I love you, my child. I love your mother. She changed my life. She changed me."

"I was so afraid you wouldn't want us." Mieke finally admitted through her tears. "I tried to be strong, but I was so afraid."

Stefan quickly rose to his feet and wrapped her in his embrace. "Never be afraid that I don't want you. That day will never come. I gave up everything to be here with you."

"To be with me," she cried. "Not with me and a child."

"How can I not want your child?" He asked pulling her away and looking deeply into her eyes. "How can I not want your child?" He asked again. "This child is part of me. Part of my own self. Not wanting it is to disown my own body."

"I was afraid you would doubt me."

"Never." Before he could touch his mouth to hers, the baby kicked into his hand, and he realized it then. He was truly home. Mieke, and the unborn babe growing in her belly were his true country. Worth betraying oath, worth abandoning his loyalties to the Fuhrer.

They made passionate love that night. His hands caressing her milky flesh, the soft swell in her abdomen. Every now and again they would stop and marvel at the feeling of the baby rolling and moving inside her. To her, his body was rock solid, as strong as a brick wall. But for all his toughness, he was a gentle lover to her, he always had been. He had never, since their first encounter long ago, simply taken what he wanted from her. He satisfied her completely before even taking a breath for himself. He kept her wrapped in his arms, one hand protecting his child, as they fell off to sleep that evening; a whole new world awaiting them the next morning. A new life.


End file.
